For Her Not For Me:Edited
by iceblueyes
Summary: Yuya thought Kyoshiro will do anything for Lady Sakuya...for her not for Yuya...


Author's Notes: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo.

Yuya Shiina's Point Of View

All of us were gathered in Sakuya-san's house tonight. We were celebrating. Benitora, Sasuke, and Saizo had gotten along very well. Mahiro was seated shyly next to Benitora. I hid a smile; she still looks after her master although Benitora was quite dense to realize that Mahiro liked Benitora more than her master itself. Then I saw Kyoshiro talking to Sakuya and he laughed as she told him of her reply. I sighed. It was difficult to see the one you love talking to the one he loves.

I have loved both Kyo and Kyoshiro at the same time but both men loves Sakuya. Looks like I had no match for her after all. But when I think of all those times that I've travelled with Kyo, when he controlled Kyoshiro's body, both men reacted whenever Sakuya's name is mentioned. In the first place Kyoshiro transferred his other self to another body who is Demon Eyes Kyo because he'll do anything for Sakuya. For her, he'll do anything.

"Daijoubou desu ka Yuya-san?" I looked at my right side and saw Yukimura's worried expression. I immediately nodded my head with a smile on my face. "You seem like you are not though".

"I assure you Yukimura-san I am _perfectly _fine", I replied, emphasizing the word _perfectly. _For why human beings learn how to fall in love, that is sure a ridiculous question. Pardon me and my stupid thoughts but somehow I couldn't help but I don't want to fall in love…if that person can't even love me in return.

Without thinking twice I grabbed bottle of sake and drank from it. And in the corner of my eyes Yukimura was somewhat shock. "C-Chotto matte Yuya-san! That's sake you know! If you drink too much-"not good cause at this moment all eyes were on me. I looked at Yukimura and smiled at him for the second time.

"Demo we are celebrating after all Yukimura-san. No need to worry neh", I replied as I drank again. Minna-san, if you only know what I really feel I wouldn't pretend but this time I have to.

"That's enough Yuya-san", this time it was Kyoshiro's voice that I've heard. I looked at him across the table and he held my gaze. There was something in his look that made me want to gaze into them forever. Concerned perhaps? Hah! I don't think so. He is concerned for Sakuya. For her not for me.

I raised my brow at him. "Who are you to tell me what to eat and what to drink?" he sighed then replied, "As what Yukimura-san said it's sake and it's strong. If you want to drink it, drink only a small amount of it not gulp it all down". I shrugged on what he said.

"If you are worried, I can take care of myself thank you very much". I didn't saw how his eyes softened and somehow I am beginning to make a scene here so I stood up. "Sumimasen, I think I'll go out for a while", I said as I opened the shoji door. I didn't dare look back and think of ridiculous thing like he'll stopped me from leaving. It took of my willpower to control my tears. Kami-sama do I really need to feel this way?

/

I was just sitting outside; feeling the cold breeze, the wind playing with my hair but my body was warm. I shouldn't have drunk a lot of sake tonight. In all honestly my head is already spinning. I absentmindedly touched my temple when I didn't hear the footsteps of Sakuya heading my way. She sat down right next to me. I looked at her as I blink my eyes. "S-Sakuya'san?"

"If you are not feeling all right, do you want me to call Kyoshiro and treat you with his medicine?" Sakuya asked. I stiffened and shook my head. "Yuya-san-"

"I'm fine. Tomorrow morning this slight headache will disappear. I was a little bit reckless tonight that's all".

"No doubt because of what you feel for Kyoshiro…or Kyo", she added. I didn't reply and acted like she didn't say anything. "Yuya-san let me explain-"

"I really don't need such explanations!" I almost exclaimed my words out loud. I know I was a little selfish but really I don't want to hear her words that Kyoshiro loves her still; that I should stop dreaming about him, that I should-

"Yuya-san I know it is hard to believe but I don't think Kyoshiro loves me like he did before. And if Kyo was here that goes the same with him. I have somehow hurt both of them but I'm glad that Kyoshiro and I are close friends now. If Kyo was here I would settle the issue with him too". She paused and then continued, "Yuya-san it may be hard to believe but I think Kyoshiro and Kyo cares and loves you. Both men might not be good at showing their feelings but I think that they do feel something for you".

"Lies!" I muttered hoarsely as I glared at her. "All lies!" she shook her head and said, "Whenever you are in danger Kyo was _always _there to save you. He may be cold hearted and would just let you die in the villain's hands but he didn't. Since when did he ever abandon you?" memories flash back in my head as I recall some incidents when Kyo was always there to save me. Kyo…"I've heard from Yukimura-san, the time when Akira told Kyoshiro that he had killed you Kyo immediately took over Kyoshiro's body. You are Kyo's weakness as what Akira would point out but of course Kyo would never admit it to anyone else and maybe not even to himself".

"S-Sakuya-san…"I remember the first time I met Kyo and when Kyoshiro took over his body, I told him I met Kyo and he was worried too, he told me he'll never let Kyo lay a finger on me.

"So don't get jealous anymore neh. It's not me that Kyoshiro wants to spend the rest of his life with", "Sakuya stood up and added, "It's you", and with that she walked away and returned to where the others were.

I was left alone again, just listening to the sound of the breeze. I was thinking that I should go back and absorb what Sakuya had told me tonight but when I turned around I found Kyoshiro leaning at the wall, arms crossed. "K-Kyoshiro what are you doing here?" a wry smile was on his lips as he replied, "I was about to talked to you but Sakuya got here first so I waited until she left". My face flushed as he added, "I've heard everything".

"Then you best forget it!" I said as I passed by him but he was quick enough to grabbed my hand and pinned me at the wall. His other hand was outstretched near the top of my head, trapping me. "L-Let me pass".

"Not until we settle this Yuya". It was the first time that he called me Yuya without the suffix "san". Somehow it felt good to hear that. For me it was somewhat intimate. He looked at me and he was so serious and was so close that I forgot how to breathe normally. "It's true that Kyo and I have fallen in love with Sakuya before demo", he paused as he released his hand on the wall and touched my cheek. "But for me and Kyo you are more important".

"Do you want me to believe that both of you love me? That is ridiculous", was all I could say. I was having mix emotion at the moment. Kami-sama I want him but why am I not confident enough to tell him that I _want _and _need _him.

"If it is ridiculous then prove it that you don't love me", he said softly. I stiffened on what he said. "Tell me you don't _love_ me".

"Kyoshiro let's be true to ourselves-both of you would do anything for Sakuya-san. For her not for me". A wry smile was on his lips again as he leaned close. This time I can't breathe at all.

"Yuya we would also do anything for you, to protect you in any way we can. Is that really hard to believe?" he asked, his eyes softening again. This time I told him what my heart had wanted to tell him for a long time now.

"I love you", I said softly, this time I was the one touching his face. "I love you_ Kyoshiro". _He smiled, one that I've always grown to love. His hand was on my waist pulling me close, his lips crushing over mine. He kissed me ever so gently and I was swept away by such emotions. Wrapping my arms around his neck I kissed him back. Sakuya was right, both men weren't good at expressing how they feel demo I know Kyoshiro loves me too.

/

Sakuya sat down next to Yukimura as she poured tea in her cup. Yukimura looked at her while drinking his sake. "Have you talked to Yuya-san, Sakuya-sama?" Sakuya nodded and he smiled. "Kyoshiro-san is also not here. Are they talking too?"

"I guess so. Looks like those two have so many things to talk about". Yukimura tilts his head and asked, "Are you not jealous Sakuya-sama?" Sakuya blushed and shook her head. "Doushite? I thought you love-"

"I've already learned to love somebody else". Sakuya looked at Yukimura with a smile. He smiled back.

"I'm happy for you Sakuya-sama. Tell me about him someday". She blushed and only nodded her head as her reply.

The End.


End file.
